


let me be your good night

by thepriestthinksitsthedevil (stubliminalmessaging)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/thepriestthinksitsthedevil
Summary: The bus was silent aside from Liam and Niall snoring and the near-constant (practically soothing, by this point) sounds of the bus’ engines. The quiet made it easy for Zayn to pick up the rapid tapping from the bunk above him, then the pause, the buzz from another bunk across the aisle of the bus, and then the answering taps of Harry’s fingers on his phone. Zayn didn’t get why they were texting each other when they could just go out to the lounge and talk out loud but this wasn’t the first time Harry and Louis had done weird things together and it definitely wouldn’t be the last.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own fault! enjoy!

                _Buzz buzz_. Fabric rustling from the bunk above him and a soft grunt as Louis rolled over. A barely-audible intake of breath. Louis didn’t move again immediately so Zayn just turned his face into his pillow and let out a long breath through his nose, settling in for as many more hours of precious sleep as he could manage.

 

                The bus was silent aside from Liam and Niall snoring and the near-constant (practically soothing, by this point) sounds of the bus’ engines. The quiet made it easy for Zayn to pick up the rapid tapping from the bunk above him, then the pause, the buzz from another bunk across the aisle of the bus, and then the answering taps of Harry’s fingers on his phone. Zayn didn’t get why they were texting each other when they could just go out to the lounge and talk out loud but this wasn’t the first time Harry and Louis had done weird things together and it definitely wouldn’t be the last.

 

                They texted back and forth a few more times and Zayn had nearly ignored them enough to drift off to sleep when he heard a renewed round of shifting sheets. The noises persisted for another minute and Zayn was a second away from grumbling a complaint when Louis seemed to settle down, typing out a text to Harry before he went silent again.

 

                The stillness only lasted for a few seconds this time and then Zayn could hear movement from across the aisle where Harry was supposed to be sleeping. Then Zayn heard what was unmistakably a bitten-off groan and he nearly huffed. They had an unspoken agreement that all five of them had needs and had to wank occasionally and that was fine, but this very nearly violated their rule against sex on the bus. Did it count if they were clearly sexting from their separate bunks?

 

                Zayn wasn’t _trying_ to listen, but once he knew what was going on above and across from him it was impossible to ignore them. He dug his phone out from where he’d shoved it under his pillow and started a group chat with Liam and Niall, praying that he wasn’t about to suffer through this alone.

 

                _u hearing this??_ Zayn sent, watching as the chat remained silent for a moment before he saw that Niall was typing. _at least we know mum and dad still love each other_ , Niall replied, which made Zayn smile. Zayn was just typing a complaint when Liam made an appearance. _are they actually...?_ Liam asked, followed up immediately by _do we seriously need to have another band meeting about this?_

Zayn didn’t have an immediate response to that so he was relieved when Niall answered first. _aww let em have it this time, we haven’t been to a hotel in forever_. Following this, Liam began typing so heatedly that Zayn could hear it from his bunk so he was quick to comment _if you want we can talk to them about it in the morning_ in the hopes of placating Liam.

 

                _what do we do now then?_ Liam asked. That... was a fair question, Zayn thought. He should suggest that the three of them just ignore Harry and Louis in silence until they were done but he found it hard to do that himself. By this point Harry was letting out all sorts of whimpers and low moans that he thought no one could hear except for Louis. For his part, Louis was panting softly, his sparse moans muffled by either his fist or, more likely, a pillow. It wasn’t hard to tell which of them grew up in a house packed to the gills with younger siblings to overhear him.

 

                _we should ignore them now and pretend it never happened. if it happens again, we’ll talk to them_ , Zayn suggested, though it took him a second try to get it typed out when Harry chose that exact second to let out a cry like _that_. Both Niall and Liam typed for a moment before Niall’s message came through and Zayn felt a rush of relief when he read it. _you have to admit they sound really hot tho_

Zayn didn’t respond immediately, but he couldn’t help but agree. Almost without his permission, the hand that wasn’t holding his phone drifted down to his waist and he gave himself a rub through his pyjama bottoms. He was surprised to find that he was harder than he’d realized and he lingered there, tracing the filling shape of his dick through the fabric.

 

                Liam, from the bunk below him, asked _zayn, are you...?_ and Zayn couldn’t find it in himself to give a shit that Liam could hear him moving and knew what he was doing. _niall’s right_ was the only response he offered before he tossed his phone aside, ignoring the frantic vibrations coming from it as he tugged down his waistband until he could get a hand around his cock.

 

It was surprisingly easy to tune out the notifications his phone was receiving and focus on the sounds coming from the bunks below and across from him, louder now as the boys were presumably closer to finishing. Under the sounds of pleasure they made and the – _oh_ , the slick sounds of them getting themselves off, Zayn could still hear them clumsily texting each other.

 

He wondered what sort of texts they were sending each other, if it was just the usual descriptions of what they’d do to each other if they could or if they were _more_. Zayn thought back to one of the many filthy conversations he’d had with Louis about his and Harry’s sex life – Louis was very upfront and honest about it and Zayn suspected that Harry was into knowing that Zayn knew all about it. He’d told Zayn that Harry likes being told what to do, that he had “a submissive streak a mile long,” as Louis put it, all smirking lips and raised eyebrows before he took another mouthful of his beer. “I can edge him for hours and he’ll whine and maybe cry a bit but he won’t come before I tell him to.”

 

Zayn had been equal parts fascinated and aroused when Louis had told him that and he called on the memory now and let it supply him with ideas. He imagined Harry stroking himself to the very edge and then cutting himself off abruptly after one text from Louis, squinting at his phone with teary eyes half hoping that Louis will grant him mercy and half hoping that he’ll see fit to draw out the torment. Louis would tell him to do something else; to tease his hole with his dry fingers or tug his own nipples or pull his own hair and Harry would whimper but oblige, flushed down to his belly in the close heat of his bunk.

 

The more Zayn thought about Louis and Harry and their kinky inclinations, the more he touched himself with purpose, reaching his second hand down to fondle his balls as he tugged himself off. He gave himself a light squeeze and paused to listen to Louis in the bunk above him, ears straining for his soft sighs and raspy moans. It was interesting that Harry was so docile and understated and Louis so loud and boisterous in their everyday interactions but so opposite in this way.

 

Casting his mind to Louis had Zayn sucking in a near-silent breath through his teeth. He thought of Louis so close to him in his bunk, just feet away biting his lip to keep quiet and texting furiously with the hand not busy wanking himself off. He’d stroke himself slowly, to keep his arousal burning at a more leisurely pace while he brought Harry so close over and over again only to deny him.

 

“Stop,” Louis would tell him. Would tell Zayn. “Not yet. You can hold out for a little while longer, can’t you, love? For me?” Zayn would do as Louis asked; _any_ of them would do as Louis asked, each plenty weak for him and his whims though none so much as Harry. Zayn would let Louis tease him, fuel an ache in his loins unlike any he had ever felt before. He would hold on, wouldn’t come until Louis told him to and when Louis finally did give him permission it would be an earth-shaking release and he’d – pull his hand up off his balls and bite into his own knuckles to muffle his sounds as he came over his own fist, imagining the rush of doing as Louis told him racing alongside the sensation of his orgasm.

 

His belly puffed erratically as he shuddered through it and he wrung the last few throbs of his orgasm out of his cock. Once he was finished he slumped back into his mattress, letting his hand fall from his mouth and let his cock lay against his stomach. He kept his messy hand elevated on his pelvis to keep his sheets from getting sticky and laid there catching his breath. Once he’d come down he took a moment to blink the stars from his eyes and felt the throbbing of his knuckle where he’d bitten it.

 

As soon as he’d calmed down and gained the presence of mind to clean himself up he found a dirty t-shirt balled up between the mattress and the wall and used it to wipe up his mess. He yanked his pyjamas back up and kicked the soiled garment down to the end of his bunk. He rolled over clumsily, flopping on his side in a way that Louis surely both heard and felt. He stayed awake just long enough to hear the muffled shout Harry let out when Louis finally granted him his climax and the answering moan, barely more than a breath, that Louis made when he finished.

 

-

 

                The next morning Zayn was just heading out for a smoke on the kerb where the bus was parked. He spotted Louis leaning against a garbage can doing something on his phone and finishing off his own first cigarette of the morning. Zayn went over to keep him company.

 

                “Sorry if we kept anyone up last night,” Louis mumbled around the filter of his cigarette by way of greeting even as he offered Zayn his lighter. As if the smug prick didn’t know what the other three had ended up doing while listening to him and Harry. Zayn took the lighter and lit up. They smoked in silence for a moment before Zayn spoke up.

 

                “How does that shit even start anyways?” he asked. He’d never really had any need for sexting – he was more of a phone sex or FaceTime sort of bloke. “Like ‘what are you wearing?’ like in the movies and shit?”

 

                “Not with us,” Louis replied, finishing his smoke and stubbing it out against the rim of the garbage can. “Sometimes when a man texts another man a banana emoji he just has to answer the call.” Louis didn’t address Zayn’s confused expression, his dark brows furrowed and lips turned down. Instead he turned to climb back onto the bus without another word once he flicked his cigarette butt in the garbage can.


	2. false start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a short bit of banter that i wrote but i ended up changing tracks when writing the actual fic. i still like it enough to share it tho, so enjoy!

                There weren’t many rules on the bus. Or, well, there weren’t many rules that the boys deemed important enough to actually _follow_. There were tons of rules that the crew had rattled off to them but they ignored the vast majority of them and stuck to the only ones that mattered: Rock, Paper, Scissors always decided who had to wake up Zayn, no anchovies on pizza ever, and no sex in the bunks.

 

                The last rule was the most important one and it had only become crucial after the first dozen times Zayn, Liam, and Niall had been kept up all night by Louis and Harry and their rough, loud marathon sex. There was only so many times one of them would fall asleep before Harry and Louis and wake up to the sounds of one of them sobbing while getting spanked, one of them positively wailing as they got reamed, or the sounds that they’d learned to associate with one of them getting choked. Earplugs weren’t enough to block out their sounds and they _needed_ to sleep whenever they could get it with their hectic schedules so something had to be done.

 

                “That’s fair,” Louis had admitted after Liam had flushed and fidgeted and danced around his point for a good seven or eight minutes before Niall blurted out: ‘you need to stop fucking each other in the bunks because you’re too fucking loud.’ This was surprisingly reasonable for Louis so no one was surprised when he smirked impishly and added. “But let the record show that it’s Harry who can’t keep his sounds to himself.”

 

                Harry flushed proudly when Louis talked about him. Zayn cut in immediately.

 

                “You literally never stop with the dirty talk,” he pointed out. “Maybe Harry’s always, like, moaning and shit, but at least he’s not actually saying actual words for us to overhear.”

 

                Louis sniffed. “You _wish_ you had my knee-weakening squirm-inducing loin-liquifying dirty talk abilities,” he said. “But no offense; I wouldn’t want to hear any of that from you boys either. So I see your point.”

 

                “No more sex in the bunks,” Harry said with a nod, cheeks and the bridge of his nose still pink.

 

                “No more sex _on the bus_ ,” Liam suggested, to gasps from both Louis and Harry.

 

                “You can’t be serious!” Louis protested.

 

                “It’s literally not a problem for anyone else but the two of you,” Zayn agreed. “Everyone else is discrete enough to find other places to do it.”

 

                “Yeah but you don’t spend every waking second with your irresistibly shaggable boyfriend,” Louis pointed out. He gestured to Harry. “If you could fuck _that_ , any time you wanted, would you ever say no?”

 

                Harry beamed. His face fell when he saw how the other boys were less than impressed.

 

                “How about no sex on the bus if anyone else is on it?” Harry asked in an attempt to offer a compromise. “We’ll make sure the coast is clear first and we’ll clean up after ourselves after.” Louis scoffed and Harry went on. “ _I’ll_ clean up after us. You won’t even know it happened.”

 

                The other three boys eyed Harry doubtfully. Eventually Niall broke. “Alright. Standing rule for now. If we need to have another meeting about it, we’ll have another meeting about it. Meeting adjourned, let’s get some fucking pizza.”

 

                Zayn and Liam mumbled their agreement and then Harry suggested a round of Mario Kart and Louis promised to crush them all and everything was back to normal.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! the second chapter is just a false start that i wrote first then scrapped to write this one. i still like it, so that's what that is. :) i'd appreciate reading any thoughts you might have!


End file.
